


Be My Goddess

by JaneDoe876



Series: And Then I Met You (Loki And I) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been thinking about our relationship and wants to take it a step further</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Goddess

Loki was in my apartment waiting for me to return from my publisher meeting, he was growing impatient when he heard the sound of keys turning. He was overjoyed to hear me walking in talking on my phone.

"Yes, yes, I got it in my planner, I'll talk to you then yes, bye Mell" I said as I hung up and locked the door. I put my things away and just as I put my bag down I felt arms wrap around me from behind and a kiss on the back of my neck. "My Enchantress has returned to me" Loki breathed softly in my ear.

"Wolf Eyes" I whispered and turned in his arms pressing my lips to his. It was a long passionate kiss. "I missed you my Enchantress" he whispered as we broke for air. "I missed you too my Wolf Eyes" I said softly.

He gently stroked my hair and smiled softly. "So what did you do while I was gone?" I asked. "I was reading but I grew tired of it, and then I just thought of you" he whispered in my ear.

"I thought of you too" I said kissing his hand. "Is my Enchantress hungry?" he asked. "I am a bit yes, I was about to make myself something would you like something too?" I asked walking towards the kitchen. "I'm not very hungry but I'll watch you eat my love" he said kissing my cheek as we got to the kitchen.

I nodded and made myself a tuna sandwich feeling Loki's gaze on me. I finished and he gently pinned me to the counter. "Loki what are you doing?" I asked. He just smiled and with a wave of his hand there was another sandwich on the plate next to mine.

"I changed my mind, I shall feast with thee my darling" he said kissing my temple. "I'm glad" I said smiling as we both got to the living room. He snapped his fingers and I found myself on his lap seated as if I was sitting on a lounge chair. "Loki are you comfortable with this?" I asked. "Of course I am my love, very much so" he said kissing my hand. I smiled as we ate in relative silence.

Once we finished and I put things away I felt his arms wrap around me again as we sat on the living room couch. "Enchantress, do you have any more meetings?" he asked. "No, not this week why?" I asked. "I want you all to myself" he whispered and kissed me deeply and slowly.

I moaned gently into the kiss as I kissed him back. When we broke for air I laid my head on his chest. "Oh Loki, I could do this forever just be here in your arms feeling loved and wanted" I said softly nuzzling against him. "Me too my Enchantress" he said gently kissing my forehead. I smiled and found myself falling asleep in his arms.

"Sleep my darling Enchantress" he whispered softly as I slept in his arms. He silently got up leaving me to sleep nuzzled against the couch. He snapped his fingers and was now back on Asgard searching for something in his chambers.

"Where did I put it?" he said thinking out loud. "What are you looking for brother?" he heard Thor ask him from behind. "Must you always sneak up on me like that?" Loki asked still searching.

"I thought you were with Lena Gon for the duration of the week did something happen?"  Thor asked. "No, nothing happened I just…Brother I…I want to marry her…I want her to be my goddess, my bride" he said in between searching his chambers.

Thor beamed at him, "That's wonderful Brother, I'm happy for you both when will you ask her?" he said. "The moment I find the ring I had made for her I can't seem to find it" Loki said still looking.

"What does the box look like?" Thor asked now helping Loki to search. "It's a small oval shaped box with gold and green diamonds on it" Loki explained. Thor nodded and searched for it. They had been searching for an hour or so when Thor found it, it was in fact hidden between one of Loki's books.

"Is this it?" Thor asked showing him the box. "Yes! Thank you brother" Loki said hugging him. Thor couldn't help but be a bit taken a back he wasn't used to Loki showing affection, that is to say not like this.

"May I see it?" Thor asked. "Oh alright, I suppose so" Loki said opening the box to reveal a gold rose with a small gold and green diamond on it. "Loki, it's exquisite she will surely love it" Thor said. "I hope so brother, I…I'm so nervous what if she…..I'd be crushed if she said no" Loki said putting the box in his pocket.

"Brother from the way she looks at you I doubt she will say no, she loves you dearly" Thor said trying to encourage Loki. "Thank you for that Thor, I appreciate it, well I must get back to her or she'll wonder where I've gone too, thank you again for helping" Loki said.  

"You are most welcome brother, good luck" Thor said smiling. "Thank you" Loki said and with that returned to my apartment. I was about to wake up when he came back and placed himself exactly where he was when he left.

I woke up to his smiling face. "Hello my Enchantress, did you sleep well?" he asked kissing my cheek. "Hello my Wolf Eyes, yes I slept good thank you" I said kissing him tenderly. He melted and kissed me back lovingly.

"I should take a shower, I feel kind of sticky" I said getting up. "How about I draw you a bath my love?" he whispered softly in my ear. "Only if you join me my darling" I said. "Of course I will my Enchantress" he said now lifting me up in his arms. I smiled at him as he took me to my bedroom and put me down.

"I'll draw the bath for you my love, you just get yourself ready" he said softly. I nodded and began to undress as Loki walked into the bathroom and drew me a bath. Of course knowing Loki, he would use his magic, he always did claiming that the taps didn't like him and he felt the same about them.

I would chuckle every time he stated that. I put a robe just as I heard him calling me. "It is ready my Enchantress" he called. I walked into the bathroom finding that he was already inside smiling invitingly at me.

The room was filled with candles and I could smell vanilla coming from the bath. "Come in my darling" he said seductively. I opened my robe and let it drop on the floor as I slipped into the bath.

He pulled me close to him and began to gently massage my back. "Is the bath to my Enchantress's liking?" he breathed softly. "Yes, very much so" I whispered as I felt him kiss my neck.

"Loki" I whispered as he began to gently suck my neck. "I love you, Enchantress" he breathed near my ear. "I love you too, Wolf Eyes" I whispered as I turned around and gazed into his eyes. "Darling, there's something I must ask you before I lose my nerve" he said in that rich velvet voice.

"Go on then" I said encouraging him. He magically dried his hands and I saw him reach for something, in his hands appeared a small oval box with gold and green diamonds on it.

"Lena Gon, I…mostly I am known for keeping my cards close to my chest but with you my Enchantress, I find that I only want to reveal them to you. You have helped me see that there is more to me, that I am not alone not lost in this world.

I could never thank you or repay you enough for all that you've done for me. You have helped me heal my soul my darling, you….have shown me that I am truly worthy of good. I never thought I could love or that anyone could really love me or that I could love myself but I do.

I love you, and I love that you helped me love myself. Here I am asking you, Lena Gon will you be my goddess?" he asked as he opened the box to reveal a gold ring shaped like a rose with a green diamond on the corner.

 

 

I was shocked; I took a deep breath and gazed into his eyes. "Yes, oh Loki yes, I'll marry you" I breathed as I saw a huge smile on his face. He gently slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately. I moaned in to the kiss and felt him against me. He moaned gently and pinned me to him, I could feel his desire.

"Darling, you drive my senses crazy" he whispered running his now wet fingers through my hair. "You do the same to mine" I said softly running my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and hummed happily.

After a while we finally got out of the bath and walked to my room where I opened my drawer looking for something. "Did you lose something Enchantress?" he asked as he got dressed.

"No, no, I found it here it is" I said taking out a small black box from the drawer. "And what might be in that?" Loki asked curious. "I think it's time I asked you a question, one that you already asked me" I said taking his hand and kneeling.

"Loki, life hasn't been the best to me, I hardly ever fit in and now with you I feel like I have. It's as if something out there sent you to me, it was fate that you casted the wrong spell on that blissful day when we first met. I've seen the change in you and Loki you're amazing, you are.

I feel sometimes overwhelmed when I realize how proud I am of you. You asked me and now I'm asking you. Loki of Asgard, will you marry me?" I asked opening the box to reveal a large ring shaped like Loki's helmet with a dark green emerald in the middle.

"Enchantress……yes! Yes I'll marry you" he said his voice filled with both shock and happiness. I wiped some tears and slipped the ring on his finger getting up only for him to pin me to the bed. "I love you, my darling" he whispered.

"I love you too" I said softly kissing him with desire. He waved his hand and I was now fully dressed and dried as we were making out. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold my darling love" he whispered between kisses.

"That's sweet" I said softly. "What is my Enchantress's dream wedding dress?" he asked softly. "Blue dress with white roses on it" I said. "Blue? Dose my Enchantress not like green?" he asked. "I do like green, it's just not my favorite color" I said.

"But darling, you look so stunning and irresistible in green" he pouted. "Loki, if it's that important to you that I wear your colors I will wear your colors" I said chuckling a bit he looked cute when he pouted.

"Wonderful my darling" he said with a victorious smile. I laid my head against his chest and smiled. "We're going to have to start thinking about important wedding things like where to wed" Loki said softly stroking my hair.

"I know my darling; I suppose you want to get married in Asgard no?" I asked. "Well yes my love, but only if you want to" he said. "I've always wanted to get married in a castle" I said gazing into his eyes.

"Have you now? Well then, I shall make this wish come true" Loki whispered. "I'd like that very much" I said feeling his hands trace circles on my body. "Enchantress, I cannot wait to marry you" he whispered seductively in my ear. "I feel the same Loki" I said softly.

"Give us a kiss" he breathed softly. I kissed him slowly at first then deepening the kiss. He moaned gently and kissed me back with desire. "Happy birthday my enchantress, I have a gift for you" he whispered as our lips broke apart. "Thank you my darling" I said softly.

Loki knew how I felt about it; though I did think it was sweet he wanted to mark the day. He got off the bed and went to my closet he knelt down and took out a rather large dark green box with a gold ribbon on it. He walked back to me and put it on the bed.

"What might this be?" I asked curious. "Open it my love" he said as he sat back on the bed next to me. I opened the box and inside was a beautiful long sleeved green dress with golden trims.

"Oh Loki! It's beautiful, I love it! Where did you get this?" I asked smiling. "I had it made for you my darling, only the best for my enchantress, will you try it on for me?" He asked softly. I kissed him passionately and walked into the bathroom.

He moaned softly before kissing me back and then watching me go into the bathroom to change. I tried it on and thought to myself how did I get so lucky to find a being who cares about me so much? I don't care how, I'm just glad he's here.

 "Darling, do you need help?" he called. "I'm fine, no need thank you, I'm coming out" I said and as I did his face lit up. "Oh Enchantress, this cannot be, you look….beyond magical it fits you perfectly" he whispered now standing behind me.

 "Thank you darling, I love it, I love you" I said and he turned me around. "You welcome my love, I love you too" he said softly and kissed me deeply. I moaned softly into the kiss and felt him press against me gently.

He knew it was my time of the month as they say, and all he wanted to do was ease my discomfort. He could tell by the dark circles around my eyes that it was making me tired as well. "My poor Enchantress, you look so tired my love" he whispered and kissed my temple.

 

 

"I'll sleep soon my Wolf Eyes; hopefully my nose won't bother me anymore."I hope not my darling" he said softly. "Me too" I said gently. "Do you still have muscle pain my love?" he said gently running his fingers up and down my arm. "A little bit my love" I said softly. 

"Here my darling, I shall ease your discomfort" he said and I could feel little sparks of magic running through me it helped me feel much better. "Thank you darling" I said now relaxing.

"I think you need rest my love" he whispered and with a snap of his fingers my dress was now hung in my closet and I was wearing a long dark green negligee. "You're wonderful my Loki" I said feeling sleepy.

He smiled and lifted me in his arms setting me down gently on my bed. "Loki, I…I think I…" I tried saying. "Go on, my Enchantress" he said softly laying next to me now half naked with dark green tights.

"I think I want you to kiss me all night long and hold me close in yours arms" I whispered. "Anything for you Enchantress" he whispered and kissed me slowly. I kissed him back deepening the kiss. He moaned gently and pulled me closer to him never once breaking our kiss.

I felt his hands roam on me and I melted to his touch. I kissed his chest softly and heard him breath my name. "Darling, you are beautiful" he breathed softly. "You make me feel that way" I whispered.

"You are" he whispered again kissing me and moaning softly as we kissed. "As are you Loki" I whispered. He held me close to him as we felt sleep over come us. "My Enchantress, how I love sleeping in your arms" he murmured. I kissed his heart in response.

The next day I woke up before Loki and went to make us something to eat. I got out of bed as quietly as I could to not wake Loki up was so glad my time of the month was over. I walked to the kitchen and made us something to eat as I got back to the bedroom he was awake.

"Good morning, Enchantress" he said as I placed our breakfast tray on the nightstand. "Good morning, Wolf Eyes" I said softly as I sat down next to him and we kissed passionately.

"I don't like waking up alone" he whispered between kisses. "I know but I wasn't gone long" I said softly. "I'm glad you weren't" he said feeding me some fruit. "Me too my darling" I said as I ate the peach he fed me.

Loki began to kiss my neck in between and I could feel myself giving into his touch. "I missed your body, how I long for you" he breathed on my neck.

 

"Loki, make love to me, show me how much you missed me as much I missed you" I whispered. "Oh Enchantress, it would be my pleasure sweet darling" he breathed and I felt his lips crush into mine in a passionate kiss and his fingers make their way down between my legs.

We haven't made love it what felt like ages, and now that we were I was in heaven, Loki showed me that he can be loving and oh so gentle. He was a gentle lover, a sensitive lover. And what more could I ask for than that? I loved this side of him. I loved hearing him moan my name as I placed fiery kisses all over his body.

I loved being with him. "Let me hear you my Enchantress" he whispered as I felt him move between my legs. "Wolf Eyes, my Loki" I moaned as he sucked on my neck and moaned my name softly in my ear.

"Enchantress, my Lena Gon" Loki whispered in my ear as we moved together. After a while we lay in the afterglow of our love making. "That was wonderful Loki" I said kissing his heart.

"It was my darling" he said softly holding me close. "You know we're going to have to tell your brother about our engagement, and not to mention your mother and….your….yeah we're stuck we have to tell him too" I said. "Were you going to say something like "that guy"? Or "he who shall not be named?" Loki asked.

"Well I wouldn't call him your father, he's not worthy of that" I said as the back of my hand stroked Loki's cheek. "Yours isn't worthy of that title either" Loki said kissing hand. I nodded and nuzzled close to him.

"We should tell Thor and Mother I agree, so if my Enchantress wishes I can call him and we can tell him tonight" Loki whispered softly. "I'd like that my Wolf Eyes" I whispered back and kissed his heart. Loki smiled warmly and kissed my forehead. That night Loki summoned Thor to my apartment, we had dinner and afterwards we told him our news.

"Brother I have something to tell you, my Enchantress has agreed to marry me" Loki said smiling as he held up my hand and showed Thor my ring. "Oh Brother I'm so happy for you both how wonderful" Thor beamed and hugged us. "We must all go to Asgard and tell Mother she'll be overjoyed" Thor said. "Indeed brother" Loki said as he kissed my hand.

"So how does it feel to be engaged to my brother?" Thor asked me still smiling. "You mean how does it feel to be engaged to the second hand of the king of Asgard? Well I'd say it feels wonderful" I said smiling and kissing Loki's cheek. Thor smiled and hugged Loki again. "Brother I am so happy for you, you deserve this" Thor whispered in his ear.

 

Loki tightened the hold his arms had around Thor and managed to murmur a thank you. "I better be off, Jane is expecting me, I cannot wait for you two to tell mother she will be most pleased, I promise I won't mention anything to her till then" Thor said reassuring us both. He smiled at us both before leaving.

Loki suddenly looked sad as we cleaned the dishes. "Darling, what's on your mind?" I asked softly. He looked at me with tear filled eyes after we finished putting everything away silently. "Loki, hey…talk to me what's wrong?" I asked gently rubbing his back. "You're….going to marry a frost giant" he said after a while sadness in his voice. "I know" I said softly.

"And you….don't mind really marrying a….monster?" he said with a cracked voice. "You're not a monster, you're allot of things but monster isn't one of them, you are not the way you used to be Loki, you're different now, you proved to everyone you can change.

Loki you can be black and blue for all I care I'd still love you, I want to marry you, I want us to be together forever, my love for you is unconditional" I said gently. "Enchantress" he said now crying as he hugged me tightly. "It's okay Loki" I whispered as I hugged him back comforting him.

He changed for a moment into his frost giant form and looked at me with teary red eyes. "Loki, you're still my Wolf Eyes no matter what form you take" I whispered kissing him softly feeling the coldness of his lips.

He changed back and never once broke our kiss. I moaned softly as I felt his hands run all over my body. I could feel him smiling as he continued to kiss me. The next day we told his mother about the engagement and shortly after we set a date for the wedding. 

It was to happen in 7 months time, and now it seemed that wedding preparations were underway. Loki and I were walking down the halls of Asgard when he had to go to an important meeting with Thor. "Enchantress, I'm so sorry we haven't had proper alone time" he said gently taking my hand.

"I know Wolf Eyes, but it's not your fault you still have a kingdom to run, I'm going to get my dress fitted, I'll see you in your chambers my love" I said as he gave me a quick kiss before leaving.

He blew me one last kiss and then left. I went to get my dress fitted much to my delight. After I had finished some hours later for the first time I had encountered court gossip and it was about me.

"Can you believe it? A Prince of Asgard marrying a riff raff, a simple Midgardian woman, you would think that our king would be outraged" one of the noble ladies said while the others agreed with her.

Now, this is one of those moments in life where you have choices, either you walk away or you confront head on. I was going to confront head on when Thor had beat me to it. "Now ladies, I take it you are not speaking about my future sister in law are you? For that would be most unfortunate indeed" Thor said. They were stunned for words. "Of course not your majesty" they said stammering.

"Good, I would hate to think of the utter disgrace your families will receive if I have them exiled off Asgard" He said in what would sound to the untrained ear as friendly tones but there was threat in them.

They bowed and left. I was quite stung by their words and sighed in frustration when Thor saw me. "My Lady pay them no heed, they are but mere noble women who have nothing else better to do.

Lady Gon do not shed tears" he said softly as he comforted me. I couldn't help but cry; even up here I wasn't good enough. Lady Siff and Loki were walking by when he noticed Thor comforting me.

Loki bid Siff good-bye before running to us, "Enchantress, what happened?" he asked as Thor and I noticed him. Thor explained to him what had occurred. "Brother I take it they will be dealt with" Loki said. "Of course Brother, I shall see it to it this minute" Thor said bidding us goodbye.

Loki snapped his fingers and we were back in his chambers laying on his bed. "Oh Enchantress, those women are merely jealous they wouldn't know true beauty even if it was standing right in front of them" he whispered holding me close. "So I am good enough for you then?" I asked quietly.

"Am I for you?" he asked. "Of course you are" I said softly. "Then there you have it, you are good enough for me if I am for you, you are most ravishing my darling and you have healed me, I could never thank you enough" he whispered kissing my knuckles.

"I'm glad I could help my love" I whispered placing a gentle kiss on his heart. "I'm so happy we went to see it tonight my Enchantress" he said smiling. He was of course refereeing to CATS finally I had gone to see it for the first time and wanted to share it with Loki.

"Me too my Wolf Eyes, it was wonderful" I said smiling. "So are you my love" he breathed softly and stroked my hair. I nuzzled closer to him laying my head on his chest. There's nothing I loved more than cuddling with Loki. He kissed the top my head and smiled warmly at me.

"You truly are the most beautiful woman I've ever met" he whispered. "Loki, you truly make me feel that way" I said softly. "You deserve to feel that way always my Enchantress" he said placing butter-fly kisses across my jaw-line.

 "Never doubt your worth to me my darling" he whispered holding me tightly in his arms. "I won't my love, you make me feel worthy" I said gently. "As you do me my darling Enchantress" he whispered tenderly. I laid my head on his chest and felt him kiss the top of my head softly.

He truly has made me feel like I am something. Loki knew of all the emotional damage I've gone through, he wanted me to know he understood. And I knew that he did as I did his. This was bliss being curled up in his arms holding me tightly making me feel loved and wanted.

"Thank you" I whispered gazing in his eyes. "Anything for you my darling" he replied with a soft smile. I ran my fingers through his long black hair and smiled gazing lovingly in his eyes.

I was so tired, again I had my time of the month and Loki knew how much "I loved that". He didn't like not being able to make love, but he also knew it couldn't be helped. So he did what he always did, took care of me and eased my discomfort.

 "I do enjoy taking care of you my Enchantress" he whispered as I felt his magic run through me. He also knew I had a rough night last night, I was tired and drained. I loved that he comforted me through the night. "Darling may I ask something of you?" I said now gazing in his eyes.

"You may ask anything of me my love" he said softly. "I want you to wear your armor for our wedding, it would mean allot to me" I said. He smiled warmly at me, "If my Enchantress wishes to see me in my armor.

 Then she shall for I will do anything for my darling Enchantress" he whispered kissing my heart. "Oh Loki, you're so sweet" I said softly as we both drifted to sleep. Months later we got married and it was a beautiful ceremony. Our honey-moom was in Ireland and it was a magical one indeed, and here we were back in my apartment married and completely in love.

THE END


End file.
